


Soft

by beewoop



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewoop/pseuds/beewoop
Summary: Galo just wanted to prove to his friends that Lio is actually a lot nicer and sweeter than he first appears to be.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about Lio being nice exclusively to Galo because he has a soft spot for him and this is kind of what it turned into lmao. Hoping to write more silly, dumb fics like this one.

“…Can’t get a read on him. I don’t know why they’re together, honestly.” Galo approached the bench, hearing the trail end of Remi’s sentence as he neared his coworkers during their lunch break.

“Hey guys! Who are we talking about?” Galo asked, sitting in the empty space that Aina saved for him, already grabbing food off his tray and chowing down. The silence that ensued prompted Galo to peek up from his burger, eyeing his colleagues with intrigue. “What? What’d I say?” Galo’s eyes moved from Remi, who pursed his lips and made an effort to not make eye contact, to Varys who was shoving as much food into his mouth as possible, to Aina who seemed to be very interested in the state of her manicure, and finally to Lucia, a mix of boredom and annoyance set in the curve of her mouth.

“We were talking about you and your mystery man, obviously. What’s his deal?” Lucia offered as the rest of the table tensed up, the wince shared across the remaining 3 weighing down the air. 

Aina deflated onto the surface of the table. “What the hell, Lucia?” 

Galo sat paused, half chewed food visible from his open mouth, jaw slacked, before he gulped painfully. 

“You guys were talking about me? And Lio? I thought you liked him! We had a great time this weekend at karaoke!” 

Remi groaned, “Yes, we had a good time, but he just… sat next to you and didn’t talk to any of us the entire time. When you said you were finally going to introduce us to this super cool boyfriend of yours, he wasn’t quite what I imagined based on what you’ve told us.”

Varys chimed in at the other end of the table, “Yeah! You’re so… you, and he’s like, not like that. What do you guys have in common again? Weird fashion?” 

Galo huffed, not expecting his breakroom meal to turn into an interrogation. “You guys just need to get to know him! He’s shy around new people is all. We should all hang out again this weekend! Maybe at my place? We could do game night or something.” He offered, wanting his friends to see his boyfriend the way he did. “C’mon, I’ll buy food and everything! You can’t say no to Margherita pizza.” 

The group exchanged looks around their table, taking in the offer. Aina was the first to speak up. “Sure, Galo, we’d love to come. I think some people were a little to harsh and quick to judge, I’m sure Lio’s great and just needs time to warm up to us is all. Friday night after Remi’s shift like we used to do, yeah?” She looked over at Galo with a warm smile, giving him a thumbs up. Galo smiled big, returning the gesture. 

“Alright! You’ll all change your mind, just you wait and see!” He said, before retuning back to his food like the conversation never happened, missing the dubious looks from his friends at the table. 

+

It was just hitting 6 p.m. by the time Galo made it to Lio’s apartment that he shared with his buddies Meis and Gueira. Galo understood where his friends at the fire station were coming from – Lio’s roommates had been friends with him forever and were super protective, immediately dismissing Galo and some dumb jock that didn’t deserve Lio. To be fair, they were right, but they eventually warmed up to Galo’s puppy-dog personality, figuring if Lio was happy then that was enough for them. The three of them were finishing their last year in university and lived close to campus, so Galo usually visited Lio for convenience sake unless they needed… alone time. 

Galo knocked on the door to the apartment, fidgeting in the cold as night set into the November sky. Meis opened the door, letting Galo in with a grin. “Hey man, you hungry? Lio’s cooking tonight if you want in.” 

Galo took his shoes off in the entryway, dropping his coat and bag before replying. “You know I always want whatever Lio makes. How could I ever say no to a homecooked meal!” Galo heard an amused scoff to his left, looking over to see Lio in front of the stove.

“I think you mean you’d never say no to a meal, period.” He said, looking over to meet Galo’s gaze before gracing him with a sweet smile that was always just for him. Galo returned the smile, walking over to the kitchen and stepping behind Lio, wrapping him in an embrace and pressing his cold nose into the side of his neck. Lio yelped and squirmed, pushing Galo away. “You asshole, no dinner for you if you keep that up!” Lio laughed, swatting Galo with the end of the wooden spoon in his hand, turning back to the stir fry sizzling in the pan. Galo rose both hands up in surrender, walking back toward the living room where Meis and Gueira were sitting watching a reality show re-run. 

“Big talk for the guy who’s probably gonna be sitting in your lap and feeding you himself.” Meis said, him and Gueira laughing.

“What can I say? I’m irresistible,” Galo said with a wink. Meis laughed harder as Gueira stuck a finger in his mouth, pretending to gag. 

“If you tried to tell me 6 months ago y’all did shit like this I never would have believed you. Who would’ve thought the boss had a soft spot for dumbasses,” Gueira said, sitting up to yell over the back of the couch. “Where’s the food? I’m dying over here my stomach’s gonna shrivel up.”

A moment of silence and Lio came into the living room, two plates in his hands, passing one to Galo. “Get it yourself, I’m not your mom.” Lio sat roughly, kicking one leg over Galo’s lap.

“Not your boyfriend either, apparently,” Gueira muttered, him and Meis getting up from the couch and venturing into the kitchen for their own dinner. 

Lio rolled his eyes, gathering a bite of food with his fork before turning to Galo. “Open up, I want you to tell me how this tastes.” 

“You know I have a perfectly good plate to eat from right here, yeah?” Galo said, taking the offered bite of food anyway. 

“And what about it?” Lio raised a brow, looking to see if there was a reason for Galo’s objection.

Galo chewed for a moment before responding. “Nothing, you’re just sweet is all. The food is good! Different than usual. Spicier?” He questioned.

Lio nodded, seeming pleased with Galo’s answer. “I changed the recipe a little, the original one seemed too bland and I was getting tired of it.”

Meis and Guiera returned with their food, the four all tucking into their food for a bit of silence. Galo predictably finished first, gently removing Lio’s leg from his lap before turning to the kitchen, announcing he was going to start on cleanup. Galo gathered pans and utensils from the counter and took Meis’ and Guiera’s plates before saying goodnight to the pair as they retreated to their room for the night. Galo was vigorously scrubbing a pan when hands snuck around his waist. 

“My turn,” Lio murmured, standing on the tips of his toes and nuzzling his face into Galo’s neck, warmth radiating into Galo’s back. Galo hummed and worked contently until the sink was clear. Hands dried off, Galo turned in Lio’s embrace.

“Missed you,” he heard Lio say from the depths of his chest, looking down to see just the top of Lio’s head, his face squished between the mounds of Galo’s pecs. Galo brought his hand around to gently move Lio’s face, bringing him up for a kiss.

“Missed you, too. I don’t know how I survived the last 3 days without seeing you.” Galo sighed dramatically. “But! Your project is done now! Oh and just think! 6 more months and you’ll be able to graduate and you can move in with me and I’ll get to eat the food you make every night and we’ll be able to get that cat you’ve always wanted, maybe even two so it has a friend, and—” Lio covered Galo’s mouth with his hand, laughing at the excited way his boyfriend rambled his plans for their future togther. Galo pouted, licking Lio’s hand.  
“Eugh, gross! What are you, 5?” Lio asked, moving away to wipe his hand on a nearby towel.

“Oh, so my tongue is gross even though you use yours to eat my ass?” Galo argued, dodging as Lio went to shove him, trapping the smaller man in his arms instead. “You wanna make up for insulting me by come over on Friday? I have a surprise for ya.”

“A surprise you say? Guess I have no choice. What time?”

“Mmm, get there around 5?”

“Okay, now let go of me so I can kiss you again.”

+

A knock came on Galo’s door at 5 p.m. sharp. He quickly bounded over to it, opening the door to let in his boyfriend. Galo greeted Lio with a kiss, ushering him inside to escape the chill in the doorway. Galo started making his way into the apartment, letting Lio take his coat and shoes off in the hall. “I was about to order pizza, do you want your usual, extra peppers? If we call it in now it should get in about… an hour…” Galo trailed off, seeing his boyfriend come through the entry hallway. “Is that uh… new?” Galo pointed dumbly in Lio’s general direction. Lio smirked, stalking toward the other man, doing a playful spin to show off the top he was wearing under his coat. The t-shirt itself was simple enough, but the surprise in Galo’s face came from the way it hung off his frame and flashed hints of the skin underneath. The neckline was loose and showed off a sharp shoulder and collarbone, with various intentional cutouts along his chest and abdomen leaving his navel and a nipple entirely on visible.

Lio cocks his head to the side. “Everything okay? Is there life up in that brain of yours?” He asks, gently tapping the side of Galo’s head.

“I um…. You…” Galo stuttered out.

“Uh oh,” Lio started, tone playful. “Looks like our poor victim might need some mouth to mouth resuscitation to get him going again.” Lio brought him down for a kiss, getting Galo going in a different way. The last thought in Galo’s head told him that while they shouldn’t be getting distracted making out, they did technically have an entire hour before the rest of the gang would get there…

Galo groaned and brought his hands around to run under the fabric of Lio’s shirt, feeling the body against him shiver at the touch. Lio inhaled deeply as he felt hands wander up his chest, leaning up to firmly secure Galo’s mouth with his own, easily parting the other’s lips. Galo thumbed at both of Lio’s nipples, gently rubbing at the peaks of his chest, trying not to be consumed by fire in his heart that Lio sparked in him with his touch. Galo leaned back slightly and felt his back hit the kitchen counter, resting his weight on the ledge as Lio took him apart with his mouth. 

After a while Lio pulled away, face flushed and eyes set with a familiar determination. “Did you shower this morning?” He asked.

Galo’s brows furrowed. “Uh, yeah, why?”

Lio leaned into him, lips teasing at his ear. “Remember a few days ago, when I called you gross for licking my hand? Well, turn around and take off your pants.” Galo quickly complied, fumbling with the zipper of his pants while Lio stripped off his shirt, bringing his body into a clearer view. Galo briefly mourned not being able to ogle his boyfriend as he turned around, leaning against the counter and sticking his ass out. Two hands quickly grabbed each cheek and Galo let out a quiet hum, enjoying Lio’s touch as his boyfriend squeezed at the muscle, joined by a sudden, firm smack that left a ripple on the skin in its wake. 

“I’ve been thinking about doing this again for days, just so you know. I hope you’re ready,” Lio said, dropping to his knees behind Galo. He had almost no time to prepare before he felt a pair of thumbs spreading him apart, exposing him completely. Galo gasped, feeling the first swipe of Lio’s tongue, sighing as he alternated between long, broad strokes that started at his balls to gentle suckles at his rim. Galo reached down to stroke at his cock, wiping away the wetness at the tip to spread it down over his length. He didn’t get away with it for long as Lio pulled away, grabbing his wrist.

“Quit it, I’m not anywhere close to being done with you yet.” He said, releasing his wrist and bringing his hands back to his ass. Galo felt his tongue prod at the inside of his hole, groaning louder at the mounting pleasure and not being allowed to touch himself. It was a wonderful torture as Lio ate him out, his hole slowly loosening up as his tongue explored further, sweat starting to gather on Galo’s forehead and back, knees shaking. 

“Lio please, I need something more, anything, come on,” Galo begged, wondering what he’d need to do for added stimulation. Lio completely ignored him, continuing his gentle ministrations with his tongue. Galo panted, the sounds from his own mouth covering the filthy wet sounds coming from behind him. A hand left him and Galo peeked between his legs, seeing Lio palming furiously at himself through his jeans. 

“H-hey! No fair! If I’m not allowed than neither are you.” Galo protested. 

Lio’s touch left him completely as he parted from his boyfriend, a chill running up Galo’s spine at the sudden chill and loss of stimulation. 

“Wait here,” Lio murmured, leaving Galo alone in the kitchen as he disappeared down the hall. Galo dropped his head to the countertop, torn between wanting to roughly finish himself off as soon as possible and waiting for Lio to return so he could do it for him. Lio came back into the space quickly and made the decision for Galo, unbuttoning his pants as best he could while holding a bottle of lube in one hand. 

“Yes, c’mon c’mon!” Galo encouraged, hoping to entice Lio even more with a sway of his hips, arching his back. Galo got another smack to the ass, the sound overpowering the snap of the cap. Cold lube dripped straight onto his cheeks and Galo jumped with surprise. “Warn a guy, would ya?” Galo heard a chuckle behind him in response, gentle hands swiping through the slick and bringing a finger to his hole, immediately pressing in with a finger. Galo could cry; was he really starting with only one finger? “At least do two,” he grumbled. Surprisingly Lio complied, inserting two fingers and gently scissoring to stretch him out further with brief glancing touches at his prostate. Another pop of the cap and Lio’s fingers leaving his body had Galo anticipating Lio’s cock. 

“I’d ask if you were ready but…” Lio started.

“Just fuck me already before I do it myself.” Galo shot back.

“Maybe next time; today, I’m in charge,” Lio responded before pressing the tip of his cock to Galo’s obscenely softened asshole, pushing past his outer rim smoothly. Lio wasted no time now that he was finally in Galo, immediately setting a steady pace, measured thrusts hitting Galo exactly how he had been craving it. 

“Oh, fuck yes, finally, that’s so good,” Galo panted out, taking in breaths between praises. Lio slammed into Galo at a harsher pace as he babbled on, hitting dead on to his prostate. “Oh shit,” Galo gasped.

“You ready come for me already?” Lio asked. “I’ve barely done anything, haven’t even touched your dick and you’re already like this?”

“Maybe if you… hadn’t teased me so much!” Galo spat out, teeth clenched as he concentrated on not losing it then and there. 

“Oh come on, you know you—” Lio started, interrupted as the front door slammed open.

“We’re here! How many pizza’s did you—” Varys exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks as he looked at the scene in front of him. Galo watched, his boyfriend’s dick still stuck in his ass, as all of his friends from the station peeked around the hulking man in the doorway, witnessing him and Lio mid-fuck. 

And then, with God and everyone in the room as his witness, Galo came.

“We’re leaving,” Remi stated, quickly turning away and rubbing harshly at his eyes from behind his glasses, Varys quickly following him and moving around Aina and Lucia, the former beet red with her head in her hands and the latter grinning widely as she gave the two lovers a thumbs up. Lucia grabbed Aina and closed the door behind her, a wild laugh trailing as she left. Lio, no longer hard for a completely different reason than Galo, pulled out his boyfriend and dropped to the floor, pants still pooled around his ankles.

“I will never have sex for the rest of my life.”

+

“Well,” Lucia started, as she and the other witnesses walked far, far away from Galo’s apartment. “I guess we know why Galo’s with him. Who knows what other kind of freaky shit they get up to?”


End file.
